


When I Kiss Your Mouth I Want To Taste It

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Community: kink_bingo, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's mouth is always getting him into trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Kiss Your Mouth I Want To Taste It

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "gags"

Brendon was in trouble.

He knew the minute he saw the spider gag in Spencer’s hands that he’d gone too far. Spencer hadn’t used it since before Jon and Ryan left.

“Spencer, please, I’m sorry,” Brendon whispered.

“Mmmmhmm...” Spencer seemed unimpressed. “Dallon?” Dallon pulled Brendon’s arms behind his back and forced him to his knees. “Ian.” Ian tied his wrists together securely, and then Spencer slipped the gag over his head and tightened it in place, leaving him to kneel helplessly at their feet with his mouth forced into a wide ‘O’.

“You like using your mouth don’t you?” Spencer’s voice was low and dark. “Well now it’s our turn to use it.” Spencer yanked on Brendon’s hair to pull his head sharply back. It was just in time for him to see Ian’s cock out and hard in his hand, heading straight for Brendon’s open mouth.

Ian slid himself in smoothly and began to fuck Brendon’s mouth without preamble.

There was nothing Brendon could do but take it, his eyes watering. The gag held his mouth open and still -- he couldn’t even suck, or help this go faster in any way. A soft moan gave way to the low amounts of concern Ian had about that though -- head thrown back as he pistoned in and out of Brendon’s mouth. “Brendon, Brendon, so fucking pretty on your knees. So fucking good.”

For several minutes Brendon knew nothing but the taste of Ian, the smell of Ian, the feel of Ian’s cock sliding tantalizingly against this tongue. When Ian unexpectedly pulled out Brendon instinctively tried to follow, but then Dallon’s cock was suddenly there, pushing inside just as roughly as Ian had.

Dallon was longer than Ian, maybe a little thicker, and Brendon gagged a little as his cock hit the back of his throat. He started to panic and struggle, but then Spencer was kneeling behind him, all up in his ear saying softly but firmly, “Hey, no. You can do this B-- your mouth is made for this. Remember Ryan? Relax, open up, open up.”

And just like that the constriction in his throat eased up, and he felt Dallon slide down inside it. But just as Brendon was getting accustomed to the feel of Dallon fucking into his throat again and again, the depth and pace that he was keeping, Spencer pulled Dallon back and pushed him over towards Ian -- who was currently leaning against the wall, slowly jacking himself, watching purposefully.

Spencer stepped right up and took his turn, muttering filthy, filthy things as he fucked Brendon’s mouth with no mercy. “Damn your mouth is so perfect -- gnuh. Forgot how hot it is to force you...ohgodohgod.” Brendon’s jaw was beginning to ache, but he knew better than to make a sound of complaint An aching jaw could be the least of his worries if he pissed Spencer off more.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste of Spencer, the musky smell of his arousal, and the delicious sound of his voice getting darker and rougher as he got closer and closer and...

Splat! Brendon looked up -- startled as the first rope of come hit his cheek. It was quickly followed by another and another and another and, “Ohgod Brendon.” Spencer stepped aside as Dallon and Ian stepped forward and each of them let go within moments of one another, moaning as they coated Brendon’s face.

Flash. Spencer knelt down and showed Brendon his own phone. A close up of his face -- totally debauched, his mouth still held obscenely open, creamy thick come on his cheeks, his lips, his eyelids, his hair. “A little reminder for the next time you decide to get mouthy.”


End file.
